Generic Life
by Nate-Miki
Summary: A bunch of short stories that spring to mind while playing through the games. What exactly is it like for the generic soldiers you can create on a whim.
1. Chapter 1

Short 1: Healing?

* * *

A short annoyed sigh leaves the girls lips. Her magic was her pride and joy. To have someone walk up and tell her that she was a sinner annoyed her. If it had been anyone else she would have used the fact of where they all lived as a response. This person though…

A novice healer like her. Male though. And how she hated male healers.

A frown forms as she turns to view him. She sighs again.

"Is it too much to ask for the ability to not be judged for my beliefs? After all we are allies like it or not." The girl says. The male before her pauses for a second.

"It is hard for me to turn a blind eye towards such a sinful practice. Answer one question and I'll consider it." The male says. The girl rolls her eyes.

"What?" She asks. If it meant getting this idiot to leave her alone she'd answer just about anything.

"You are a healer. If you were to actually consider penance what would you do?" The male asks. The girl smiles as her answer forms in her head.

"You male healers practice self-harm to make up for your healing correct?" She asks. The man nods.

"Then would the pain I suffer on the battlefield when trying to reach our injured comrades not be a penance as well?" The girl asks. The male stares at her for a second before turning and walking away. The girl smiles before going back to her notes. She didn't think for a second that the pain was a penance. After all unlike the male healers she was just as willing to heal herself as her allies. It was her sworn duty to heal after all.

* * *

Short 2: Protector

* * *

Fay yawned as he sit up. He stretches his wings as he lifts himself onto his legs. The shaking of the room is the only response the dragon receives as he walks out of his room. As he walks down the hall he scratches his head. What time was it? The dragon growls before lashing down with its jaws. Now captured within his mouth was an unfortunate Prinny.

"Don't eat me, Dood!" The prinny yells. The dragon rolls his eyes before motioning towards his wrist. The prinny seems to get the gesture.

"It's seven thirty, Dood." The prinny says. The dragon then moves his claws into a heart.

"She's in the garden, Dood." The prinny replies. The dragon nods before carefully placing the prinny back on the ground. He then begins walking down the corridors. Fay growls at the doors that bar his path to the garden. He smashes the door open with a tail whip. The fallen angel tending the garden jumps as the door crashes open with a loud bang. She turns around to watch the dragon lumber his way towards her. She tilts her head and watches as the dragon lays down next to her.

"You don't have to keep guarding me. I'm capable of protecting myself now." The girl says. The dragon growls at her before going back to watching her. The angel sighs. Sometimes this dragon was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Novice Squad: Awarding Crime

A Magic Knight calmly walks into the living room of her dorm. Currently the only other occupant of the room was a Red Mage. The Red Mage was crying into the table. Several empty bottles of juice lay scattered about. The Magic Knight calmly knocked a bottle off a stool before sitting down.

"What's wrong with you, reddy?" The knight asks as she tilts her head. The red mage looks up revealing bloodshot eyes. She sniffles a bit before slumping down so her head and arms were resting on the table. She slowly rolled one of the bottles.

"I messed up a training. I accidently killed two other red mages and injured a third due to messing up with casting my fire spell." The red mage says as she rolls the bottle off the floor. It lands with a rather light thud. The magic knight laughs at the mage.

"Is that all? Things like that happen all the time during training. Heck the first time I was being instructed in using a spear I lost my grip during a thrust. The spear ended up going through the instructor's foot. Don't worry about it." The knight says as she leans back. The red mage smiles slightly.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry too much." The red mage says as she begins to sit up. Her two "sisters" enter the room and cheerfully hold something up.

"Hey, Euphemia! You got your first felon! Congrats!" The Blue Mage declares as she holds up the piece of paper. The exclamation cause the Magic Knight to tilt too far and fall over while the Red Mage bursts out crying again.

"She got a felony from that?!" The Magic Knight says as she scrambles to her feet.

* * *

The Novice Squad: Training Start

"Okay everyone fall in!" An Empusa declares as she paces back and forth. Her eye twitches as she sees the group of novices she has to deal with.

"Due to multiple accidents in the past week I will be your trainer. Oh and Lucille?" The Empusa says as she looks at the Magic Knight.

"Yes?" The Magic Knight asks as she straightens up a bit.

"Catalina would like me to tell you that she harbors no ill will. It's not the first time she's been stabbed through the foot." The Empusa says before looking at the gate.

"So what are we doing?" A red mage asks as she adjusts her grip so she's better holding her staff.

"The training grounds past this gate is designed to test problem solving skills. Honestly I'm against having you do this but it is what is asked off me." The Empusa says as she motions for the group to step through the portal.

"Great! Geo Prisms. Just what I didn't want to deal with. So what's the job, destroying all them? How do we even get to some of these?" The green mage complains as she looks across the water pool and at the prisms.

"We can't do this. That purple prism can only be damaged by Star Element damage." The magic knight says as she looks at the prisms using a binoculars.

* * *

A bit more, this time focusing on a fresh set recruits in D 2. I'm currently searching for a copy of the other games so I have the classes and skills in them for the story. All the names used are random generated ones.

As for not being around as an author I've been working on a larger story right now as well as reworking some other stories so they can be reposted, Another Day being one of the big rework stories.


End file.
